


These Boots Are Made For Walking

by mandatorily



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen feels a foot ghosting along his calf . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots Are Made For Walking

Jensen’s sitting in a room packed with people, across the table from Jared, when he feels a foot ghosting along his calf. He jerks at the contact, eyes shifting, trying to figure out who’s fucking with him. Then he sees Jared fucking _winking_ at him, licking his lips in a way that would be almost hilariously obscene, if Jared’s foot wasn’t trailing slowly up Jensen’s thigh. Jensen’s holding his breath, trying not to whimper when the toe of Jared’s boot grazes his dick.

He glares at Jared, mouths, “I’m going to kill you.”

Jared smiles, mouths back, “Fuck me instead.”


End file.
